


Living Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Living Life

Clint has basic needs,  
And abilities that,  
Can help him.  
He grew up on a farm,   
And then a circus.  
He knows life skills.

Life has taught himba lot.  
That it is never fair.  
It is as unpredictable as the weather.   
Nothing in life is set in stone.   
Everything is choices.  
And the decisions.


End file.
